Last week, Ashley and Michael decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Christopher to time them with a stopwatch. After 5.34 minutes, Christopher agreed to time the runners. Ashley sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 83.87 seconds. When it was Michael's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 53.2 seconds. How much faster was Michael than Ashley in seconds?
To find how much faster Michael was than Ashley, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ashley's time - Michael's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Michael was 30.67 seconds faster than Ashley.